


A Date With An Angel

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Date Night, F/M, movies - Freeform, wine & strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: When Rose returns home to her husband, Cas, he has planned a lovely date for her.





	A Date With An Angel

I was on my way home from work and couldn’t wait to get home. It had been a long day. I couldn’t wait to get home to get home to Castiel, my angel, my everything. I am about 5 minutes away, I wanted to ring him, but Cas hadn’t quite understood the concept of the mobile phone I had purchased him, so that idea went out the window. I arrive at the bunker, where Cas and I live with Sam and Dean Winchester. I pulled up my car beside Dean’s Impala and then head inside. I find Dean and Sam sitting at the table in the dining room. 

“Cas here?” I asked. 

Dean and Sam both shrugged their shoulders. I sighed as quietly as possible and decided to just walk through to our room. As I walked down the hallway, I can hear a faint sound coming from our room. Hmm, what was he up too? As I get closer to the door, it gets louder. I open the door slowly until I can see Cas laying on the bed, a tray on his lap, and the TV remote on his chest. I laugh quietly, Cas doesn’t see me at first and kept nibbling on the strawberry he was eating and had his eyes on the TV. As the door opens wider, Cas looks up and finally notices me standing in the doorway and his face immediately turns to a grin. 

“Rose.” He said excitedly. 

“Hello, Cas.” I replied. 

“Come join me.” He said patting the bed beside him.

“What are you doing anyway?” I ask.

“Hmm, well, I thought we would have a date night.” He said, with a smile.

He places the tray on the side-table and sit’s up and I approach the bed. To my surprise, Cas pulls me closer, and places his arms around my waist, and hugs me. 

“Well, babe, I would like to join you for the little date. What did you have in mind?” I asked. 

“Well, a little tray of sweets, some champagne, and a good romantic film.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Sounds good.” I replied. 

“A date at home, is a good date.” Cas laughs. 

Cas lies back down on the bed, while I shed my jacket, and slip into my pyjama bottoms before lying down on the bed beside him. Cas turns to the side table, bringing the tray he had before to in-between us. The tray was such a lovely addition, the tray had all different varieties of chocolates, banana slices, strawberries, and Cas had picked a bottle of my favourite white wine. 

“Baby, you spoil me.” I grinned at him. 

“Only the best for you.” He replied, holding a strawberry in front of my nose. 

I lean in to bite the strawberry, “I love you Rose.” 

“I love you too Cas.” I replied.

“What movie you want to watch?” He asked. 

“Um, how about Dirty Dancing?” I replied. 

“Hmm, well go on then.” He smiled, taking a sip then from his glass. 

“You sure?” I asked. 

“Yeah, go for it” he grinned. 

I got up and got the disc for Dirty Dancing, placing it into the DVD player underneath our TV set up. I grab the nessercery remotes and head back over to the bed but stopped at the foot of the bed. He had placed the tray on the side table again, and this time he looked more settled, glasses placed firmly on his nose and an arm behind him, supporting his head. I stood a few moments, watching my angel from afar, and I must say he looked rather fine. It was so sweet of him to do this for me. A little mini date. We don’t go out much, and he always like to help Sam and Dean with an occasional research session or maybe even the occasional case, and I pray every time he comes back okay but Sam and Dean always promise me, he will be fine and that makes me feel better. Seeing Cas, safe lying in bed, makes me the happiest woman alive. Knowing he’s safe makes my world better. After a few minutes, I crawl back onto the bed, and curl up next to him. He places his chin on my head and places the arm that was behind his head around me. I see him grin happily, and make a tired groan, and then a yawn. He lies like that for a few minutes, happily holding me in his grasp. 

“I’ve got to sit up, or I will fall asleep…” Cas giggles. 

“Hmm…” I replied. 

Cas let’s his hand arm cease the grip around me, and sits up on the bed, adjusting himself against the headboard. 

“This is a nice date.” I said softly. 

“I like it too.” He replied.

“We must have more like it.” 

“I agree.” 

Cas presses play on the movie, before pouring some wine into his glass and he holds it in his grip. After a little while, we cuddled while we watched the movie. Dirty Dancing was one of my many favourite movies and it actually surprised me that Cas wanted to watch it. Castiel used to be an angel of the lord, well, technically he still is, but he’s partial human too, still needing to eat and sleep, but still the powers of an angel, so I didn’t think he would like ‘Romantic Movies’ but apparently he did. 

Cas and I get startled after a little while when a loud knock appears on our door and the door opens quickly. I didn’t realize Cas and I had fallen asleep…

“Cassie, hey! We need your…,” Sam pauses staring at the bed, Cas just glaring sleepily at the door, and me cuddled up in his arms with a just woken up glare.

“Oh… sorry to wake you… I didn’t know you were asleep…” Sam said, being awkward. 

“Sam, it’s fine. Cas and I were just napping.” I said, rubbing my eye and Cas let’s me go, sitting up to look at Sam. 

“What do you need Sam?” Cas said. 

“We need some help researching a case… are you keen?” Sam replied. 

“I’m on a date with my wife. I need to be with her right now.” Cas glared lying back down, taking me in his arms again. 

Sam grunts before leaving Cas’s room, and closing the door with a light thud. Cas opens his eyes to look at me.

“Oh Cas, you silly angel, I love you.” I smiled at him. 

“I love you as well.” Cas replies. 

I lie there a few minutes thinking about Cas’s idea for a date and I nudge his shoulder. “Cas!” 

“Yeah babe?” he mumbles sleepily. 

“Thanks for tonight.” 

“You’re welcome…” Cas replied. 

“Goodnight, Cas.” 

“Goodnight, Rose.”


End file.
